Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman/Part 5
Yeah, it's been awhile. Blame the fact that I was on vacation, where I didn't have to write these walkthroughs. But you people need to be entertained by something other than reality shows for a change, I decided. One (1) pair of Acme jet shoes So we're done with the Eastern Palace. Well, you're far from done; you have two pendants to go! Anyway, from here, go west back to Sahasrahla's house. He'll tell you the legend behind the Pendant of Courage. I forget what it was, and my SNES broke down, and I'm too lazy to go to the Wii VC website to download it, so the legend will just have to wait (hey, I'm not spoiling it like I do most everything else, so you have one freebie here). Anyway, he'll then give you the Pegasus Boots, which will allow you to run anywhere you want (press A when you're not next to something to run). The last item you'll find in a small chest for a LONG time And by "Item" I mean what the instruction manual calls items: the Y button items. NEVER QUESTION THE AUTHORITY OF THE INSTRUCTION MANUAL! (And no, Bombs don't count). Now, head back to your house, and head south into the Great Swamp (the Player's Guide calls it that, so that's what it is!) Head to the southeast corner and you'll find a new crab-like enemy. Watch out because it rips off TWO hearts if you get hit! And with only 6 Heart Containers at this point in the game, that's BIG. Luckily they often drop Recovery Hearts, but it's best to watch out for them. There are also Octoroks and Crows. Head east into the next area, and you'll notice a cracked wall to the north. Bomb it and go inside. There are four Mini-Moldorms here. This is a new enemy that bounces around really fast and rips off a whole heart if it touches you. You can kill it with your Sword if you hit its head, however, there are three Mini-Moldorms on the other side of a pit, so you'll have to either use arrows to kill them, or sidestep around the pits (yes, it is possible; I did it and that alone right there says something) and use your Sword. Once you kill them all, the door at the north end of the room will open, and you'll find a thief and four chests. Talk to the thief to get 300 Rupees! Or note this location later if you ever get low on Rupees. As for the chests, one has 3 Bombs, one has 10 arrows, and the other two have a Red Rupee each. Now, leave the cave. Farther east you'll see a Buzzblob and then you'll see an exploding mushroom! Apparently some of Phostlite made it to Hyrule, and now exploding mushrooms grow in the far southeast corner of Hyrule. Now, head north and you'll find some more crabs and Octoroks. In the next area, you'll finally find some grass again (yay!). Now, there's a cave here. Go inside to find an icy room with a pit on each side and a broken wall. Bomb the wall and go into the next room to find a Faerie fountain. But what's really important here is you can dash into the Faerie statue and a Bee will pop out! But this is no ordinary bee. This is the Good Bee! What makes the good bee so good? Well, I don't know, but if you catch it and put it in a bottle you can bring it to the bottle salesman in Kakariko Village for 100 Rupees! If you go into the room to the west, you'll see a chest on a platform, but you can't get there because there are blocks in the way! And no, you can't move them. Exit the cave and look to the west of the entrance to see a crack in the cliff. Bomb the crack and go into the cave. Run through the first room and in the second you can access the chest! Open it for the Ice Rod! This weapon freezes enemies similar to the Boomerang, but it costs Magic Power to work, so watch your Magic Meter! Also, it doesn't work on some enemies. There's also a big plus in that it works great in conjunction with another item you'll get later in the game. Now, head back to the Great Swamp. Head north back to your house. The Book of Mudora Before we continue on the main quest, we're gonna take a little side trip. Head back to the Sanctuary where you took Zelda at the beginning of the game. If you want to take a shortcut, press the Select button, and then pick "Save and Quit" to go to the start menu screen. Open your file again and you'll get to choose whether or not you want to start at your house or at the Sanctuary. Choose the Sanctuary obviously. If not, you could retrace your steps by going to the southwest, then west into Kakariko Village, then north all the way through the village, and then east to the Sanctuary. Once there, take a look up and to the left on the cliff and you'll see a pile of rocks. We need to get to that pile of rocks! Yes, trust me, there is something under that pile of rocks! To get there, go one screen west, and then go north to where you can access the top of the cliff, then go east again and you'll be next to the pile of rocks! Now, dash into the rocks and you'll reveal a secret passageway! Go inside and you'll find a chest with a Piece of Heart. This is important, so make sure you get it. Now, go back to Kakariko Village. Go to the southern part and go into the library, which I told you about in an earlier part of the walkthrough. Remember that book on top of that shelf that you could only dream of reaching? Well make sure you're really pissed that you can't reach it, and dash into the wall, now that you can. You'll shake the book right off the shelf, so go pick it up. This is the legendary Book of Mudora. Of course it's really not that legendary; it's just a pocket translator. It translates the ancient Hylian Language into English for you. And yes, you WILL need it. By the way, now that we're talking about dashing into things, try dashing into trees sometimes. You never know what might come out! The best thing to look for are Apples, which recover your life, and Faeries. The worst thing is a swarm of Bees. But it's a great place for you to replenish Magic, Rupees, Bombs and Arrows. PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE MAN STANDING BEHIND THE SIGN. THE GREAT AND POWERFUL DIN HAS SPOKEN. Okay, it's time to go onto the next dungeon! Go back to your house and then south into the Great Swamp. This time however, go to the southwest corner of the area and go one screen to the west. Here you'll find a strange man standing next to the sign. The sign tells you to ignore the man and to leave him alone. If you pick up the sign, the guy will throw a temper tantrum and you won't be able to enter the Faerie Fountain in the northwest corner of the area until you leave the screen and come back. Still, it's hilarious to watch him react. Anyway, head west into the desert proper. Here you'll find some new enemies. First is a bird flying around in a circle which will dodge your Sword strikes. To kill it you'll have to use your Spin Attack; so charge up for it and approach slowly. The other enemy here is the Geldman, which comes out of the ground for a short time and charges at you. Use normal attacks to kill it. It drops a lot of Rupees. Also, watch out for the cacti here; hitting one reduces your health by a heart. In the northeast corner of the desert, you'll find a cave. Go inside and follow the path to a room with a man who the Players Guide calls Aginah, who is presumably based on his being a palette swap of Sahasrahla, another descendant of the Seven Wise Men. He'll comment that you have the Book of Mudora. Now, look to his south and you'll find a cracked wall. Bomb it and go into the next room for a chest with another Piece of Heart. Now exit the cave and go to farther west. You'll encounter a lot of Geldmans here, so watch out. You'll see a platform with three jug things and a statue in the middle. Go up on it and you'll see one of the jugs blocking your path. Check the statue in the middle and you'll see there's writing on it in some strange language you can't understand. Here's the clue to use the Book of Mudora. Use it and the game will just do what you have to do for you. The jugs will move out of the way and you'll enter the Desert Palace. But we'll wait till next time to do that. A Link to the Past/Crazyswordsman 5